


Paradise

by decadentbynature



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cum Inflation, Forced Anal, Gang Rape, M/M, Mind Break, Monster cocks, Monster gang rape, Monsters, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Deformation, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: He had been going straight, keeping himself away from trouble but then, trouble came strolling straight into his store in the form of a soft-spoken, raven haired, pale skinned beauty. Ohta Kuuga told himself that he wouldn't - he was on probation, got off easy last time around - but can't keep his eyes off the kid. The more the kid visits the fast food joint he works at, the more Ohta wants to violate him. The desire grows and grows until he can't take it any more. In his ravenous hunger, he takes a risk...and winds up paying dearly for it. Turns out, this kid isn't an ordinary kid and he's got quite the punishment waiting for Ohta down in the depths of the collective subconscious, Mementos.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this one was all over the place but i enjoyed writing it  
> commissions are still open  
> check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email  
> thank ya

He’d been going straight, kept himself out of trouble for weeks then the fucking kid came walking into his store, ordered in an oh so soft, polite voice that immediately got his cock hard, got his mouth salivating, smiled that fucking toying, teasing, mysterious smile and goddamn, he knew, he fucking knew that trouble was in his future. Wound up spending a good five minutes staring hard at the kid’s luscious, round ass before he realized what he was doing. Luckily, none of his coworkers, who knew good and well just what kind of person he was, didn’t see. Which was lucky because if his manager found out he was ogling high school students, it’d be one hard throw out onto the sidewalk and a complete loss of any kind of income.

Still, knowing that hadn’t prevented him from throwing longing side glances at the kid’s sharp, blank face. Didn’t stop him from jacking off in the bathroom while imaging covering that pale face with his jizz then forcing his cock through those perfect, plush lips as those big, dark eyes, filled with terror, agony, disgust and just a little heat, just enough to make the kid feel a shame he’d never be able to fully clean himself of, stared up at him through fluffy locks of dark, inky hair. Got himself off a second time some hours after the kid left by imaging tying him up until he couldn’t move an inch then fucking him while he was in that delicious school uniform. Since he was pretty damn sure that kid was a virgin, he just knew that he’d scream himself hoarse as a fat cock was forced deeper and deeper into his fresh, unspoiled ass.

Yeah, that kid walked in and Ohta Kuuga, freshly released convict, currently working a shit fast food job where all his coworkers treated him like he had the plague, just barely managed to get an apartment, and was on probation so even the slightest trouble from him would mean going straight back into the slammer, saw a path that split into two options. The first was the ‘stay the fuck out of trouble and get your life back on track’ option, which entailed forgetting about the kid, going home and jerking off until he was cumming water then returning to life as normal, catastrophe fully avoided. The second was the ‘I want to knock him out, drag him back to my apartment, tie him to my bed and spend every free moment I have raping him’ option, which entailed pretty much exactly that.

First option was safe, ensured he could continue on rebuilding the life that had been destroyed by the last slut he had had fun with but second option…second option offered a delight, a pleasure, a rush he hadn’t felt in so long. And Ohta was hungry, so incredibly hungry. Jerking off was nice but it never provided that raw, insane, devouring pleasure of forcing a kid’s legs apart, watching their eyes bulge out of their heads in horror, knowing what was coming next then watching as their expressions contorting in agony as he slowly, so very slowly, pushed in, feeling the muscles contracting, trying to push him out before finally fucking them, over and over again, filling up their hole with his hot, creamy jizz until they were nearly unconscious then fucking them some more, until he was completely satisfied.

Still, he told himself that he gotten lucky the first time around. Only two years in prison for what would have normally been upwards of ten, or even fifteen. Needless to say, he didn’t exactly want to go back to prison this time, especially not for another rape. He might not get off so easy the second time around. So, he told himself he would be the bigger man and take the first option. Phooey to the kid and his perfect, juicy, plump ass. And that decision lasted for a while. The kid came in several more times after that, though there was never anything regular about his schedule. Each time, Ohta was always slammed with that craving. Watching the kid’s long, slender fingers delicately picking pickles off his burger, he would imagine them wrapped around his cock, jerking him off as the kid wept softly. Following the curves of his long legs as he crossed and uncrossed them underneath the table, imagining spreading them apart, forcing them up to the kid’s chest, pressing knees to shoulders, feeling the muscles strain against the palms of his hands as he mercilessly pounded into his raw, abused hole.

It was near torture! Somehow, he managed to hold strong, mostly due to being able to claim cigarette breaks, flee into the bathroom and furiously jack off while playing out a multitude of scenarios in his mind. His favorite was one where cornered the kid in the metro and raped him while there were hundreds of other people around. It’d always been a fantasy of his to have his way with some slut on the train but that was too risky, even for him. In the AVs, the score always stayed quiet, taking everything that was done to them in humiliated silence but he was highly doubtful the same would happen in real life so that was one fantasy he kept just that: a fantasy.

Ohta held strong onto his decision, regularly congratulating himself for being such a strong willed fellow, up until the point that the kid strolled into the store with someone accompanying him. Granted, this wasn’t out of the ordinary – he had come by before with some boys who he seemed to be friends with but this time, he had a pretty little thing with long blonde hair he could just envision wrapped around his cock and perky boobs that were nearly the perfect kind for titjobs on his arm. Ohta watched them for a moment, saw how friendly they were with another, practically girlfriend and boyfriend level, and promptly decided as he was flipping a burger that that kid’s virginity was his.

A possible longer sentence no longer scared him. He couldn’t give two flying fucks about getting back into trouble. It was obvious this little nerd had found himself a girlfriend, and Ohta simply could not stand the thought of him losing his virginity to her. Especially when it would be so easy for him to steal it. And that would be something the kid would never forget. Sure, he could convince himself that he hadn’t really lost it since he hadn’t willingly given it but would know, deep down, that his first time had been stolen away by some grubby fry cook who fucked his ass with a vengeance.

Deciding that there was no time like the present, Ohta quickly hatched a plan. That was usually something he preferred to avoid since he wasn’t one who often acted on impulse. No, his scores were always carefully planned out. He liked to know exactly when they were going to be alone, how long it would be before someone noticed they were missing, etc. However, he knew next to nothing about the kid. How long he stayed, where he went after he left, who was waiting for him back home, all that, complete mystery, Ohta knew nothing. Still, it was a relatively small risk to go chasing after a mark he had no intel on. And, at that moment, Ohta was ready to be a little risky, if it meant he got to have the first taste of that sweet ass. So, with excitement thundering through his veins, a stiffy growing in his now too tight trousers, he put his very quickly put plan into action. 

Slipping by Wakako, one of his bitchier coworkers who had a flat ass and an ugly mug, Ohta waddled over to his Manager, leaned in close enough so that only he could hear and whispered in a meek, halfway ashamed voice, “I need to go home.” 

Irie, who was a pretty fair manager but always smelled like he just got finished rolling in cow dung, looked down at him in surprise, “Why?” 

“You know how I’ve been going to the bathroom a lot?” 

There was no need to go any further. Holding up one hand, Irie shook his head, sighed and said, “Please tell me you didn’t clog any of them.” 

“No but, sir, I can’t-“

“Go,” Irie waved him away, “this is unpaid sick leave, though. You understand that, right?”

“Yes sir.” Ohta nodded, offering a small, shaky, grateful smile, “I’ll be here for my shift tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, yeah, go now, before I have to deal with you shitting your pants.” Irie grunted, turning away and heading off towards the fry station.

Easy as pie. Keeping the uneasy, shaky smile on his face, ignoring the scathing look Wakako shot his way, Ohta gathered up his things, checked to make sure the kid was still there (he was but the girl was nowhere to be seen, which made Ohta very happy indeed. While he didn’t necessarily mind the thought of forcing the girl to watch, he liked this affairs to be private, with only him and his score enjoying the moment – well, it would probably more be him enjoying the moment and watching his score scream their heads off as he violated each of their holes.), then headed out. After tucking himself into the back alley right by the shop, he hunkered down to wait. To anyone passing by, it just looked like he was having a sit down, relaxing, enjoying the blessed cool temperatures of the late evening but if anyone were privy to what was going on inside his mind, they would have found the most lecherous, salacious imaginings. By the time the kid exited the store, heading up the road towards the train station, Ohta already had a full itinerary for the week he planned to have the kid. Oh, there was going to be so many fun things. He was going to introduce that slut to a whole new fucking world. 

He would never be the same after Ohta got through with him, which was just the way he liked it. 

Biding his time, knowing that he needed to be patient in this part (striking too early could lead to disaster, especially if they were in a crowded area), Ohta followed after the kid, staying a good distance that allowed him to look like he wasn’t following him but also kept the kid in sight. He followed him into the train station then onto the train, once again finding himself fantasizing of just fucking the kid there but managed to stay strong, mostly by convincing himself that if he fucked him here, getting him back to his apartment would be even harder. No, he needed to wait, needed to be patient. Ohta got off the train with him, then continued following him until he turned into an empty residential street. Surprisingly, Ohta discovered he knew where he was. A friend of his lived close by. At the same time, Ohta realized he knew where the kid was going. At the end of the empty residential street was a neighborhood of sorts, complete with shops, a doctor’s office, an old theatre and a café. If the kid got there, he might lose his chance to snatch him up tonight! 

Luckily for him, there was a v-shaped alleyway that connected to the empty residential street. The kid had just passed the entrance to one half of the V but if Ohta could move quickly enough, he could get to the other end, grab the kid and subdue him without anyone seeing. Finding that to be the perfect plan, Ohta expertly darted forward, racing down the alleyway then up to the entrance at just the right moment. The kid, who must have paused when he heard someone suddenly start moving behind him, was just stepping by the entrance, providing Ohta with the perfect opportunity. Lashing out with one arm, he grabbed a handful of the kid’s hair, wrenched him into the alleyway and was about to clamp a hand over the kid’s mouth and nose region with the intent to knock him out via suffocation when an elbow suddenly slamming into his midsection with a shocking amount of force knocked him back. 

Pain exploded out from the point of impact. Stumbling backwards, hands flying to his stomach, halfway convinced that the kid had just fucking ruptured something, Ohta collapsed to his knees then tumbled over onto his side. Curled up into a ball, he pulled in grinding, rasping breaths. Okay, it looked like he had miscalculated. The kid looked puny, like a feather could knock him over but, obviously, there was a fucking martial artist hiding underneath the unassuming exterior. When he finally felt like he could get up without falling over, Ohta went to do so but was immediately driven back down to the ground with a well worn sneaker slammed down onto the side of his head. Crying out in pain as the heel dug into his cheek, he began to squirm, hands flying up to the ankle in a desperate attempt to remove the weight. 

“You’re that creepy guy from the burger place.” The kid said, sounding offensively bored and unbothered by this whole thing, “Ann and Ryuji said you were checking me out but I never thought you’d actually try something like this.” 

“Lemme go!” Ohta shouted in what was supposed to be a big, bad, ‘I’m an adult and you’re just a kid’ voice but wound up sounding way whiner and whimper than he wanted. 

“What were you going to do?” The kid asked, grinding his shoe harder against the side of Ohta’s head, “Following me all the way from the burger place, dragging me into a back alley when no one else is around. What, were you planning on raping me? Huh?”

“I said-!” His words were cut off by a cry of pain when the kid lifted his sneaker off his head and promptly slammed it into the same spot he had hit with his elbow, only this time, he hit significantly harder. A fresh, agonizing bolt of pain radiated through him, making him feel nauseous. Gagging, dizzy, certain that he was going to throw up, black spots appearing in his vision, Ohta went to curl into a fetal position, figuring this kid was going to beat the shit out of him but before he could even move an inch, the kid reached down, grabbed a handful of his hair and wrenched him up so that they were making eye contact. Cold rushed across the surface of his skin. The kid’s eyes…were different from before. Up until that point, he had looked meek, shy, inoffensive – they were the eyes of a pushover. Now, those eyes were hard, sharp, strong and arrogant. The eyes he was looking into were of someone who would, obviously, not take shit from anyone. 

“I asked you a question.” The kid said in that same bored, uninterested tone, though his eyes were blazing with restrained fire, “Did you drag me back here with the intent to rape me?”

“Yes.” Ohta coughed, suddenly severely fearing his life. He had fucked up. He had fucked up really badly. It was now blatantly obvious that this kid wasn’t the kind of kids he liked to go after. There was too much fight, too much strength in them. Even worse, something about him, something in his eyes told Ohta that he wouldn’t just stop at roughing him up a bit. This kid might actually badly hurt him or possibly, even kill him. Suddenly, a second stint in jail wasn’t looking too bad. Breathing a little too fast, his heart slamming against his ribs with such strength that he could feel the beats reverberating throughout his entire body, Ohta held up his hands in a submissive, ‘you got me’ position and panted, “Yes, okay? So, just I know…I know when I’ve been caught, okay? So, don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me. I’ll be good, I’ll stay right here while you call the cops, okay? Alright?”

The kid stared, unblinking, unflinching, into his eyes for a moment then chuckled, “How pathetic.” 

“Listen!” Panic was in full swing now. Smiling nervously, sweat popping up on his forehead, his hands violently trembling, Ohta gasped, “You got me! I’ve been caught so just call the cops-“

“No.” The kid coldly cut him off, a slow, lazily smile that Ohta really did not like spreading across his face.

“N-no?” Ohta repeated, ice cold barreling down into his stomach.

“See, I’ve actually had problems with cops being incompetent assholes. With my luck, just all things considered, they’d probably think I assaulted you out of nowhere, that you’re the innocent victim in all this. I could tell them that you flat out confessed to attempting to rape me and they’d probably laugh in my face. I’d wind up in a whole lot of trouble, considering I’m still on probation and you? You, you sick fuck, will walk free to rape some poor kid down the lines. So, no, I’m not going to call the cops. You wanna know what I’m going to do?” 

Ohta swallowed with immense difficultly then asked in a breathy, high pitched whimper, “What?” 

That lazy smile suddenly grew into one that was near demented, “I’m going to make you pay for your sins.” 

Before Ohta could react, the kid was dragging even deeper down into the alleyway. Crying out in a pathetic, shrieking voice, he tried to break free but the kid’s grip was like steel. No matter how strongly he pulled against it, he couldn’t manage to budge it an inch. Certain that he was going to die, that this psychotic kid was actually going to kill him, Ohta tried to think through his panic. He was a smart man, extremely capable so that meant he could find a way to escape. Right now, the best thing for him to do was keep calm, to think quick on his feet and wait for his chance. Breathing hard, sweat rolling into his eyes, making them sting, Ohta struggled to hold back the panic as the kid dragged him closer to where the two alleyways joined to make a V. Once the kid got him back there, no one, absolutely no one would be able to see them. It was there he was certain the kid, now no longer having to worry about being seen, would make some kind of cocky mistake and he could make a break for it. 

Reassured by that thought, Ohta bid his time, waiting for just the right moment. Finally, they were at where the V was created. Holding his breath, anxious to see what the kid would do now that they were out of public view, Ohta watched, somewhat confusedly, as the kid actually reached into his pocket, retrieved his phone and began to play with it. And there it was. The rooky, cocky mistake. Grinning widely, grateful for once that the kid’s dumbass generation couldn’t go even a minute without looking at their phones, Ohta went to put his unplanned plan into action when suddenly, there was a weird noise then, the world went funny. For a moment, he couldn’t register what he was seeing. Everything blurred then smeared, kind of like how ink runs when it gets wet. A blink later, he found himself sitting in what looked to the normal, real world but was…bizarre. For one, everything was either red or black, there was ash floating around everywhere and just a sense in the air that he wasn’t in Kansas anymore. Blinking rapidly, momentarily so confused by this weirdness that he couldn’t find it within him to be scared, it took him to realize that not only had the world changed but so too had their location. Before the world went funny, they had been in the alleyway. Now, they were out front of what looked to be the train station. 

“What…” Ohta whispered then, suddenly, he was being dragged the stairs of the train station. Yelping in surprise, he turned to look at the kid, only to find that, somewhere along the way, he had made a costume change. Instead of that sexy school uniform, he was no dressed in a long, black overcoat and wore a mask that concealed the upper portion of his face. For some reason, seeing the kid in those new clothes, jump started the fear he probably should have been feeling when all this started. 

“What’s going on?!” He cried out in a shaky, whimpering voice. “What did you do?!”

“Welcome to Mementos.” The kid sneered with a mocking grin on his face, “What floor should I pick? A lower one would probably work better.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Ohta screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“A lower one it is, then!” The kid declared, completely ignoring his outburst.

With that seemingly decided, he continued to drag Ohta further down into the depths of this place he had called ‘Mementos’. Mind whirling, unable to comprehend anything, so scared that he thought he might piss himself, Ohta tried to make sense of everything but quickly stopped when it started to make his brain hurt. Had the kid drugged him? Used some kind of hypnosis? That had to be it, right? He wasn’t just in another fucking reality, right? He didn’t know, nothing made sense! Sobbing softly, certain that this was where he’d meet his end, Ohta could do nothing but be dragged along by the kid. Deeper and deeper they went, passing through twisting, eroded hallways filled with shadows that moved and scuttled across the ground. The first time Ohta laid eyes on one, he screamed so loudly that the kid kicked him the groin. After that, he managed to keep quiet but watched every shadow with extreme paranoia. All of this…it was too real to be anything but real. Which meant, he was in another fucking world. The kid had actually pulled him into another fucking world and, what’s worse, was walking around that world with the air of indifference that most people have when they’re walking around a well browsed grocery store. That could only mean that the kid took regular trips to this demented hellhole. What…what kind of score had he decided to foolishly go after?!

“Here we are!” The kid suddenly declared, coming to a halt. “Welcome to the depths of Mementos!” 

The depths were a little darker, a little redder than the other areas he’s seen. Other than that, there didn’t seem to be much different. Distantly wondering if this was it, this was where the kid was going to kill him, lamenting that it was perfect, no one would find him in here, Ohta felt the kid release his hair. In a movement that was done purely out of instinct, he immediately scrambled forward, rushing away as fast as his knobbly legs would take him. Glancing over his shoulder as he ran, he was surprised to discover the kid wasn’t chasing after him. Instead, he was just standing there, watching him take off with that lazy smile on his face. In one moment, he realized something was wrong, that there was no way this kid would just let him take off if he thought he could get away. In the next, he slammed into something that was very big and very hard. Bouncing it off it, Ohta landed on the ground with a loud ‘oomph!’. Panting hard, his body unused to that kind of exertion, he slowly looked up, horror blooming inside of his chest as a giant, ugly flower, mouth stretching open in a scream, though no noise came out as he saw what was in front of him. 

A giant monster with the body of a very fat man but the head of a cyclops elephant. One giant eye stared down at him, unblinking, for a moment then the monster was reaching down towards him. With a high pitched, very girly shriek, Ohta tried to scramble away but in his panic, all he could do was fumble around on the ground like an idiot. The monster’s huge hand grabbed the back of his shirt, pulled back and ripped the fabric straight off. Sobbing, gasping, tears streaming down in his cheeks in torrential rivers, Ohta screamed like a child, rolled over his back, pathetically flailing out in an attempt to deter the monster from doing anything else. It proved useless as the monster easily brushed away his puny blows and continued on ripping away his clothing. When Ohta finally found some footing and made an attempt to escape, the monster grabbed one of his legs, tugging him back with ease. Soon, all of his clothing was gone, leaving him completely naked, beared to the beast holding him. 

Hyperventilating, halfway trying to convince himself that this was all a dream, that he would wake up any moment now, convinced the brat was going to have him killed by this thing while he was naked, Ohta screeched when the monster suddenly dragged him up off the floor, holding him upside as easily as a child would hold their doll. Blood rushed to his head, making him feel dizzy and disorientated. Flailing about, vividly imaging the monster ripping him in half, Ohta was given about half a second of legitimately thinking he was going to die before the monster abruptly sat, squeezed Ohta to his belly and then, all thought momentarily stopped when he felt hot breath brush against his bare ass then what was very obviously a hot, long tongue lick one of his cheeks. Freezing, all the air in his lungs rushing out in a single whoosh, Ohta stared down at the ground for a moment then slowly lifted his head to look over at the kid. Sat on the ground as well, that same half lazy, half deranged smile on the face, the kid was watching the whole scene intently, a spark of raging heat blazing in his dark eyes. Looking into the face, Ohta suddenly understood. He understood exactly why the kid had brought him down here. 

Screaming at the top of his lungs, struggling against the monster’s hold with newly found strength, Ohta put everything he had into trying to get away. Not this! He would not be fucked with like this! He was a man! He was an adult! There was no way in fucking hell, in any goddamn reality, he was going to be raped by some freak monster, especially not at the bidding of some weird, psychotic kid! He was the one in control! He was the one who exerted his rightful control over others! Still, despite all his struggling, despite his willfulness to not get raped by some bizarre monster in some bizarre world, all proved fruitless. Gasping, exhausted by his fight, Ohta shrieked loudly when that tongue slid across his skin once more. Grimacing in disgust, he screamed, “Alright! You’ve made your point! I won’t hurt anyone else! Get him off! Please!” 

The kid only laughed in response. Shrugging his shoulders, he held his hands out in a ‘what can you do’ gesture and said, “Why would you think I’d have any control over him? He’s a shadow, dude. The desire of men personified. They don’t tend to listen very well.” The kid thought for a moment then laughed again, “And even if I could get him off you, why would I? I told you, this is punishment for your sins. Not exactly a punishment if I stop it before it can even begin.” 

“I’m begging you-!” His desperate plea was abruptly cut off by a disgusted whimper when the monster’s tongue slipped between his cheeks and began to rub enthusiastically against his asshole. Curling his hands into tight fists, he desperately slammed them against the beast’s belly. Squirming in its hold, his skin crawling with disgust, hating the sensation of that tongue rubbing against him so vehemently that it made his chest burn, Ohta distantly realized there was no way out of this. The kid was intent on seeing this all the way through, the monster obviously wasn’t going to stop and he was powerless, unable to do anything to prevent his own rape. His only hope was that, when this was all over, when the kid was satisfied, he’d let him go. 

The first thought that swam across his terror and disgust riddled mind was that he wouldn’t give the kid the satisfaction of watching him scream, squeal and cry. No, that’s what the little psychopath wanted! Wanted to see him break, wanted to see him crumble into despair as his body was ravaged by some monster’s cock. Well, that was one thing he wouldn’t fucking get because there was no way in hell that Ohta would give him that kind of sick satisfaction. If he couldn’t get away from this, then he would, at least, do everything in his power to ensure his pride remained intact. No matter what happened, he wouldn’t cry or beg or scream again. Confident in his ability to remain calm in the face of this atrocity, Ohta grit his teeth, swallowed down the bile rising in his throat and readied himself for what was to come. 

He lasted all of two seconds. The monster rubbing its hot, gross tongue all over his ass was one thing. It was an entirely different story when the tip of the tongue prodded against his opening then shoved inside, pushing in so deeply that, for a split moment, it felt like it was going up into his stomach. Before he could stop himself, a loud, animalistic howl was wrenching itself out of his lungs. It hurt! It hurt so fucking much! His asshole was being ripped apart! The tongue wasn’t just fucking his hole, it was thrashing around, violently rubbing itself against the sensitive inner walls of his intestines, wrenching the muscles part, spreading him open with a vile viciousness. With each thrust of that disgusting tongue, his stomach lurched, threatening to eject his light lunch. Clapping his hands over his mouth, desperately trying to bite back the cries, to squash down the tears, Ohta realized in a moment of clarified horror that this was just the beginning. The monster wasn’t going to stop here. There was a cock hidden somewhere that was going to be entering his ass next. 

Sobbing softly, flinching when the tongue inside him slammed up against a bundle of nerves, sending a cold shock racing up his spine, Ohta struggled to find some iota of strength within him to get him through this but found nothing expect wailing agony, terrified horror and grim reality crashing in on him. He was going to be raped. He was going to be raped by a fucking monster. If all of this didn’t feel so terribly, painfully real, he’d be tempted to think it was all a dream. But no, the sensation of that coarse, rough, wet, slimy tongue wriggling around inside of him, sinking deeper and deeper as though it wanted to taste his stomach acid was so very real. 

Suddenly, the tongue was sliding out, pulling out of his wet, stretched ass, retreating back into the mouth hidden underneath the monster’s truck. Cold exploded in the center of Ohta’s chest, rushing out through the rest of his body in a frigid wave. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was coming next. Slowly shaking his head, tears cascading down his cheeks, Ohta, having forgotten all about his pride and dignity, solely focused on the very real fact that he didn’t want to be raped by this monster, raised his head, looked at the kid, swallowed hard, producing an audible click as the dry linings of his throat rubbed together and whispered, “Please.” 

Before the kid could make any kind of response, Ohta was roughly flipped over onto his back then dropped into the lap of the monster. There was no emotion on the monster’s face, only a kind of gaping stupidity that, somehow, made it look even more threatening. Seeing this as his one and only chance since the monster was too busy messing with the loincloth that was definitely hiding its dick, Ohta aimed a kick at the beast’s head, meaning to give it one solid blow that would, hopefully, daze it so he could make a break for it when the kid shouted out from behind him.

“Attis!” 

There was a sound that reminded him of glass breaking then a shadow slipped over him. Freezing, the breath in his lungs going momentarily stagnant, Ohta slowly looked up, eyes widening in shock. Floating a few inches above the ground was what looked to be a mummy – he was wrapped in thick, dirty bandages that covered everything, safe for some of his face, his hands and one foot. That, however, wasn’t the disturbing bit. What was disturbing was that both the mummy’s legs and one of his arms weren’t attached to him. Rather, they floated a couple of inches from where the stumps were. Gawking up at this new monster, Ohta was so startled that he briefly forgot his chance to run. He only remembered when the mummy vaguely waved one of his hands, and strips of the cloth covering his body shot out, wrapped around Ohta’s legs, wrenching them open and pulling them back to reveal his sloppy, wet hole. Crying out in alarm, he desperately struggled against the hold but his arms were quickly restrained by the mummy’s cloth strips as well.

“Ooh.” The kid’s voice suddenly said from somewhere above him. Looking up, he found the psycho had moved closer for a better look. Plopped down beside the monster, he appreciatively took in Ohta’s bound state, a slight tinge of red in his pale cheeks, an obvious glint of lust sparkling in his dark eyes, “You do look good all tied up, I’ll give you that.”

“Shut up!” Ohta snarled, trying to sound tough but really sounding just as scared as he was. 

Chuckling, the kid turned his gaze to the beast and his grin widened, “Oh, looks like we’re on to the main event. About time.” 

Following his gaze, Ohta looked back to the elephant headed weirdo, dropped his eyes down to the monster’s crotch and immediately started screaming, only to have his voice silenced when a strip of dirty cloth clamped down over his mouth. Eyes bulging out of their sockets, his entire body cold and numb from terror, Ohta frantically shook his head. Huge! The cock! The cock was huge! Jutting out from the monster’s crotch, hovering just centimeters from Ohta’s body, the damn thing was bigger than his entire arm! It was a bulging, twitching, veiny mass of horrendous meat! The head alone was three times bigger than his closed fist! There was no way! No way that monstrosity could fit inside him! He would die for real! That thing would kill him! He was going to be killed by being impaled on a monster’s cock! He didn’t want to die like that! He didn’t want to be killed by a monster cock! 

Audibly sobbing, tears soaking into the dirty cloth keeping his voice at bay, Ohta could only watch in horror as the monster slid him back a couple of inches, raised his hips up then pressed the massive head of its cock to his teeny tiny opening. There was no time to prepare, no time to ready himself. Once the monster felt the kiss of his ass against the tip of its cock, it decided there was no point in waiting. With a loud, guttural grunt, the monster gripped hold of his tiny waist, digging sharp, dirty fingernails into his skin, pushed forward while it was pulling him down at the same time and, in one forceful, strong thrust, sank the entire length of its massive, ginormous cock into his ass. When Ohta’s ass was snuggly smooshed against the monster’s pubic bone, it paused for a moment, let out another grunt then began to fuck him, roughly sliding him back until just the head was inside then slamming him back down. 

He came almost immediately. By the second thrust, there was jizz exploding out of his cock, splattering against his thin, heaving chest. Intense, white hot pleasure raced through his body, rocketing through every nerve, vein and muscle fiber, leaving behind a cacophony of tingles. Back arching so violently that he thought his spine might break, head thrown back, sending his hair flying, Ohta’s eyes rolled back in his head as the orgasm slammed into him. A loud, high pitched, reedy scream came from somewhere deep inside his chest, coming out as a muffled whimper of noise. His ass…his ass was being violated by a fucking massive monster’s cock and he was cumming! Not only that but it…it was a caliber of orgasms he couldn’t ever remember having. Even the first time he had forced a young boy’s legs open, thrust into his unprepared hole just so he could hear his scream, just so he could feel the insane tightness of an unlubricated hole hadn’t result in an orgasm as insanely powerful as this! 

And what’s more! As he was coming down, as the orgasm was fading away into an afterthought, he realized his ass…his ass felt amazing! His ass was being spread wide open, far further than those muscles were ever supposed to go, and it felt so good! His ass being fucked by a huge monster’s cock felt so fucking good! The prominent, thick veins scraped against his raw insides. Every inch of his hole was being rubbed, caressed – there wasn’t a single area that wasn’t being stimulated. Slumped against the monster’s lap, restrained by the mummy’s cloth strips, waves of pleasure repeatedly crashing through him, Ohta stared up at the ceiling, his muddled brain desperately trying to make sense of what was happening to his body. He was being raped by a monster! A monster’s massive cock was raping him so why? Why did it feel so amazing?! 

The kid beside him laughed softly, dragging Ohta’s attention over to him. Leaning forward, a delighted, near crazed grin on his face, the kid reached forward to smear the jizz on his chest around, giggled once more then cooed, “Did it feel good, slut? You came right after it put its huge cock in. You put up a big fight but in reality, you’re just a whore that loves having big cocks in your ass, don’t you?”

Ohta furiously shook his head. He wasn’t! He wasn’t a whore! Something was wrong with his body! The monster’s saliva must have been an aphrodisiac or something! There was no way that this could make him feel good on its own! He wouldn’t feel good from this! However, the moment he thought that, he came again. Letting out an undignified, pig like squeal, Ohta found himself violently bucking his hips, unable to focus on anything, think of anything as the insane pleasure of his orgasm once again overwhelmed him.

This…it didn’t…it couldn’t feel good, yet it did. It felt so good that he wasn’t sure anything else in the world could possibly compare to it. Driving its cock so deeply into its body that it felt like the head was prodding his stomach, the beast growled loudly, pounding harder and harder, wrenching squeals and squeaks and cries out of Ohta. Raising his head, gasping loudly when the cloth strip around his mouth slid away, letting the lewd moans, gasps and whimpers inexplicably coming out of him fall free without being muffled, Ohta had a brief moment of clarification when he caught sight of his stomach. The monster’s cock was so massive that it was deforming him – causing his stomach to swell, bulge and inflate every time the monster thrust inside. The thing’s member was so big that Ohta could see the outline of it pushing into him, forcing his insides to reshape themselves to accommodate its girth. Staring down at his stomach as it bulged out, stretching to make room for the monster’s immense cock, a bright, vibrant thought flashed across his mind: the monster was breaking him. It was messing him up – messing up his hole, messing up his head, messing up his body. He couldn’t think. The pleasure…the pleasure was so goddamn intense that he couldn’t make heads or tails of anything. 

He was being ruined. 

The pleasure, this intense, violent fucking was destroying him. 

Suddenly, his head was roughly wrenched back. A thumb shoved its way into his mouth, holding it open as a rock hard cock, much smaller compared to the one currently buried in his ass, thrust inside. The kid had, seemingly, gotten bored with just watching. Holding Ohta’s mouth open with one hand, he gripped onto the curve of his neck with the other as he viciously facefucked him. While he was a lot smaller compared to the monster’s cock, the kid’s dick was still quite big. Ohta’s mouth was stuffed full. His jaw already ached from being forced open so wide. The head of his cock bumped against the back of his throat with every thrust, and he got the feeling that the kid did want to throat fuck him. It was hard to breathe, it was painful but still…somehow, it felt…good. His mouth was being used as a fuck toy, the kid and the monster both were treating him so roughly and it felt…good. It felt so incredibly good. The kid’s cock gliding over his tongue, the sensation of his mouth being stuffed so full, combined with his ass being destroyed by the monster’s massive cock, it felt good. It felt so good! 

Crying out around the cock in his mouth, Ohta came again. A moment later, scalding hot, thick, viscous jizz was pouring down his throat as the kid moaned loudly from somewhere above him. Eagerly swallowing all of it down, shocked by how good, how sweet it tasted, Ohta panted hard, saliva dribbling down his face when the kid slid out. He came…he came while there was a cock buried in his ass and his mouth. He had swallowed the kid’s cum. And it felt good, it felt so good that he…he wanted more. Grinning widely, his pale face beautifully flushed, the kid rubbed the pad of his thumb against Ohta’s palate and said, “You want another cock stuffed in your mouth pussy?”

Ohta stared at him blankly, then slowly, shakily nodded. More. He wanted more! He wanted more cocks stuffed into his mouth pussy! He wanted to be made to feel even better! He wanted to have more orgasms while his mouth pussy and his ass were stuffed full of cocks! Clearly satisfied with his answer, the kid pulled his thumb out of his mouth, the grin on his pale face widening, and said, “Then say: ‘I’m a slut who loves being raped by big monster cocks’.” 

“I’m a slut who loves being raped by big monster cocks.” Ohta breathed excitedly in response, each word sending a blissful zip of warmth racing through him. His cock twitched violently, the muscles in his ass clamping down as those words got him even more riled up. 

“Say: ‘I want a big cock in my slutty mouth pussy’.” 

“I want a big cock in my slutty mouth pussy.” He moaned, shuddering as the delicious cock inside of him banged up against a bundle of nerves, sending a fresh zip of white hot, electric pleasure up his spine.

“Good boy!” the kid cooed, a lusty fire dancing in his dark eyes, “Now, then. Ganesha!” 

There was a pop, a crack then the mummy, along with its constraints, were gone, replaced by another massive monster. This one too had the body of a large, rotund man with the head of an elephant but it had two eyes, instead of one. Ohta’s mouth immediately began to water at the sight of it. His gaze traveled down to the cloth obscuring its crotch, vivid imaginings of what beautiful cock was waiting behind it racing across his mind. Sliding out of the way, the kid watched in obvious, eager anticipation as the monster stomped over, dropped down onto its knees in front of Ohta, fumbled around for a moment then yanked out a cock more beautiful, more divine, more extraordinary than Ohta could have ever possibly imagined. It was huge, massive, gigantic! Panting heavily, excitement thundering through him, making him feel giddy and dizzy, Ohta stretched his mouth open wide, sliding his tongue out in an invitation. The hot, heavy head rested against the flat edge of his tongue then that beautiful cock was sliding inside. Screaming shrilly, his back arching, Ohta took it all in, forcing his throat to relax as it slid in deeper, deeper and deeper. 

He came twice before the monster was even fully in then once more when his nose was pushed into a patch of thick, coarse pubic hairs. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His face felt hot and tight. He couldn’t breathe, and he was on cloud nine. Furiously sucking on the immense length, rubbing his tongue against the smooth underside, he moaned, squealed and sobbed as both ends were brutally fucked. His mouth pussy, his throat, used as fucktoys by this beautiful beast, were singing with bliss. Reaching up, he felt his throat and hummed in satisfaction when he found it to be bulging out, just like his stomach. Against his fingertips, he could feel the heat of the monster’s cock through his skin. Right, it felt so right! He was being used as a fuck toy, as a cocksleeve and it felt so fucking good! He never wanted it to stop! He wanted to be fucked like this for the rest of his life! He wanted to be fucked by huge monster cocks forever! His holes…his body…he was a cocksleeve, a cumdumpster! 

The two monsters continued fucking him for a short while, during which he came three more times, the last being a dry orgasm that made his balls ache pleasantly then both of their thrusts sped up, becoming erratic and even stronger. Shoved back and forth between the two of them, the force of their thrusts impaling him deeper on each cock, Ohta gleefully realized that they were cumming. His holes! His slutty holes were making them cum! They were going to fill his belly up with cum! Suddenly, both of the monsters shoved their cocks in all the way, then came to a stop as the cocks inside of him swelled up even bigger. The next moment, copious amounts of scalding hot, delicious jizz were flowing into him. Screaming at the top of his lungs, the noise coming out as nothing more than a whimpering squeak, Ohta swallowed everything down, taking it all in as more and more and more flooded into him. There was so much! His belly was going to burst! More, more and more and more! Despite having no semen left in his balls, he came once more, jerking wildly in the monster’s lap as a strange, burning orgasm rippled through him. 

Eyes rolled back in his head, Ohta let out a gurgling moan as the monster’s cock slid out of his mouth. His limbs violently twitched as the other monster pulled him off his cock, leaving behind a wide open, gaping hole. Head hanging low, Ohta was able to focus just long enough to find his belly swollen, inflated from all the cum that the monsters had released then the emptiness of his hole slammed into him, making him whimper desperately. Before he even had time to mourn the loss of the monster’s dick, he was unceremoniously thrown to the floor, given a brief glance of an immense crowd of monsters, all ranging in size, shape and form then he was surrounded, hands grabbing him roughly, yanking his legs apart, pulling his head back, leading his hands to hot, hard cocks and, best of all, more cocks finding his holes. A huge one sunk deep into his mouth as two smaller ones pounded into his hole. Squealing loudly in delight, he sucked happily on the one in his mouth, and smashed his hips back against the two fucking his hole. 

This wasn’t hell, was it? 

No, this was Paradise. Blissful, amazing, cock filled paradise! 

-

Well, this certainly turned out better than he ever could have hoped. 

Lazily jerking off, one hand creeping towards his backside since he could never get a good orgasm unless he had, at least, three fingers inside of him, Ren watched the spectacle play out in front of him with a wide grin plastered across his face. He would have never thought that a guy like that would’ve fallen so easily. Though, then again, this place had weird effects on normal people. Sometimes, it turned them violent. It turned them suicidal at other times but he had never thought that Mementos could break someone so thoroughly like it’d broken that fucker. Granted, Ren didn’t feel one iota of remorse. Sick pervert had it coming. If he had just stuck to leering at Ren from a distance, he wouldn’t have done anything but since he decided to try something, the fucker had forced his hand. 

Now, well, now, he wasn’t really sure what would happen. The shadows would, most likely, continue on fucking him until someone put them out of commission, and considering this was a level of Mementos that they had already gone through, it wasn’t likely that that would be happening any time soon. Which meant, this fucker’s dreams were going to come true: he was going to spend the rest of his life as the shadow’s cum dumpster, fucked by their endless supply of cocks for the remainder of eternity. And, just going off the blissful, lewd, lusty look on his thin face, it probably wasn’t too far off to assume that he was going to love every single moment of it. Currently bouncing up and down on a fat, veiny cock, his swollen stomach jiggling obscenely, his own erection swinging wildly around underneath the curve of his pregnant looking belly, the fucker was truly a sight to behold. It was nearly enough to bring Ren to orgasm. 

He just needed a little bit more. 

Sliding his pants down further, Ren rolled over onto his stomach, reached down to spread his ass cheeks apart, and called in a heated, rough voice, “Thor!” 

There was a crack like breaking glass then, not even a moment later, hands landed hard on the ground on either side of him and a big, thick cock was thrust into his ass. Grinning widely, his teeth clenched together, Ren moaned loudly, pleasure shooting in electric zips up as his spine as his ass was mercilessly pounded into. Keeping his eyes on the scene of the perverted fucker getting his brains fucked out, half-wishing that it was him in that tangle of shadows, Ren pushed his hips back against Thor’s mighty thrusts, banging his plush, plump ass against his pubic bone, loving the way his persona slammed into him without a hint of gentleness or tact, just drilling, pounding, using his hole as nothing more than a way to get himself off then, with a shudder and a loud gasp, came. A few moments later, Thor buried the entire length of his fat cock inside him, let out a guttural, gravely groan and came, coating Ren’s hot, pulsing insides with his jizz. 

He already knew what would come next. Thor was never, usually, satisfied with just one go. Predictably, he grabbed Ren’s hips, roughly turned him over onto his back and continued fucking him. Moaning happily, raising his arms up over his head, Ren just let his persona do as he liked, enjoying the brutality, the callousness of it. There really was nothing better, though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to give a shadow a go. Still, he knew better than that. Glancing back over at the perverted fucker, he took in his broken, lewd face, the way the man who had been screaming for mercy, to be saved from the fate of being fucked by some monsters was now so thoroughly enjoying himself. Yeah, it was tempting but even someone like him, a persona user who could stand up to the degrading pressure of Mementos could lose himself to a shadow’s cock. While the thought of it was certainly tantalizing, there was always his Personas, who were always more than happy to fuck him until he couldn’t stand right. 

And besides, there were so many crummy adults like perverted fucker out there in the real world. Being fucked by a bunch of shadows sounded fun but punishing shitty adults? That was so much more enjoyable, especially when he could drag them into the depths of Mementos and watch them be crushed underneath the intense, unrelenting pleasure of a shadow’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, you can contribute to my 'roundtrip ticket to hell' fund so I can nab myself a fine demon boyfriend [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/decadentbynature)


End file.
